


Teasing

by battle_goats



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battle_goats/pseuds/battle_goats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru finally gets to indulge himself, and he takes full advantage of it.</p><p>For pinkycandies on tumblr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teasing

               Haru didn’t think he’d been more frustrated in his life. While he and Makoto had been together since their first year of high school, they’d been surprisingly slow with getting to having sex. Their first time didn’t happen until the night of national swim meet. It’d been slow-starting, awkward and over far too quickly. But now that they had both moved to Tokyo and lived on their own, it was like their sex drives had awakened and ready to make up for lost time.

               They might have lived in separate apartments – Makoto lived on campus because it was cheaper, while Haru was being spoiled by his athletic scholarship and got to live in his own apartment – but more often than not, Makoto ended up sleeping at Haru’s. Mostly because it afforded them a level of privacy they didn’t get in Makoto’s dorm.

               Luckily for them, Haru didn’t have any swim practice that day, or the next two days. After grueling training culminating in a first place win at a tournament the day before, Haru was now on a forced break. Makoto wasn’t scheduled for work at the nearby animal shelter either. This meant that finally, finally, they had plenty of time for as much sex as their bodies could handle.

               Haru had spent the morning taking various photos of himself in provocative positions, or close ups of various parts of his body and sent them to Makoto to rile the taller man up. But now that it was early afternoon and Makoto was due to arrive home in less than a half hour, so Haru knew he had to be ready for him.

               Haru shrugged on Makoto’s red plaid shirt, the long sleeves engulfed his hands. He briefly debated on whether or not he should button it up or not. In the end he decided not to and quickly stripped himself of his boxers. He sat down on his bed and thought for a moment of what he could do while he waited for Makoto to come home.

               Then, he had a wonderful idea.

               Haru hopped up and quickly dug through the bottom drawer of his dresser. At the very bottom was a small shoe box containing the few toys they owned. Haru quickly selected a cock ring and one of their larger vibrators. Haru grabbed the bottle of lube from the bedside table and made himself comfortable on the bed. He stroked himself until he was hard, fighting off the urge to just let himself come and be done with it. He hadn’t gotten off in nearly two weeks and the temptation was nearly too strong. As soon as his cock was fully hard, he slid the cock ring on to the root and made sure it was properly snug. If he had his way, he wouldn’t release until he’d wrung at least two out of Makoto. Next he lubed up his fingers and played with his entrance, circling the opening and loosening up the muscles there. He slowly thrust a finger in. It’d been so long since he’d been allowed himself to enjoy the pleasures of any kind of sex. But at last, it felt so good to have even a single finger inside himself.

               Haru took a moment to just enjoy the sensation before he started working himself looser. He let out a moan of relief. He quickly added a second finger, and then a third. Once Haru judged himself ready, he spread lube over the vibrator and pressed it to his opening. He slowly pushed it in. The feel of it as he was spread open drove him crazy. His other hand wrapped around his cock and squeezed tightly.

               Haru’s mouth fell open and he gasped loudly as the vibrator slid further into him. He couldn’t wait to have it replaced by Makoto’s hot, long, thick cock. He was so desperate for it. When he’d pushed the vibrator in as far as he could get it to go. It was so far in, he knew there was no way he’d be able to pull it out himself. Makoto would have to do it for him. He couldn’t wait for Makoto to get home. He was so ready to feel Makoto’s hands grip him tight enough to leave bruises on his hips and thighs. For the many hickeys on his neck, shoulders and chest. He was already gagging at the thought of Makoto’s satisfying girth filling his mouth and stretching his lips wide.

               He faintly heard the front door open and close.

               “Haru? Are you here?” Makoto’s voice called. His voice sounded a little shaky and breathless. Haru hoped he’d gotten Makoto hot and bothered enough that Makoto had rushed home as quickly as possible. Makoto’s footsteps approached the bedroom and Haru nearly held his breath in anticipation. The bedroom door opened to reveal a flustered and flushed Makoto, who was palming the bulge in his jeans.

               Makoto’s eyes raked up and down Haru’s form. Taking in his flushed face, his pink lips open as he breathed. Makoto’s favorite plaid shirt hung off one shoulder, looking absolutely alluring. His hands were partly obscured by the long sleeves, his fingers curling slightly around the cuffs.

               “You are such a naughty boy, Nanase Haruka and I am going to teach you a lesson,” Makoto declared. His voice was low and husky. Haru watched as Makoto stripped out of his clothes with a speed he’d never seen before. He approached the bed and placed his phone down on the bedside table.

               “Tell me, Makoto. What are you going to do to me?” Haru asked. Makoto smirked and joined him on the bed. He easily flipped Haru over onto his back and pinned his wrists down.

               “Would you rather I tell you, or should I show you?” Makoto asked softly. He straddled Haru’s hips, being careful to make as little skin to skin contact as possible. Haru turned his head to look away from Makoto.

               “It doesn’t matter to me,” he mumbled. Makoto released a wrist to turn Haru’s face back to him.

               “Oh, but it does, Haruka. After all, you’re the one who started this. You sent me all those dirty, teasing pictures while I had to sit in class. I sat through two lectures while trying to hide how hard you were making me. And then I had to get through the train ride here without anyone noticing too. Do you know how much trouble I could have gotten into because of that? Just think, Haruka, there’s a good chance I wouldn’t have made it here at all. And it’s all because you are such a slut.”

               Haru’s breath stuttered at the word. He loved it when Makoto got like this. Haru lifted his hips, trying, hoping to get some friction on his cock. Makoto quickly pinned him down with his other hand.

               “Oh no you don’t. Your pretty little cock doesn’t get any attention today. You won’t touch it, and I won’t either. You’re going to cum when I say you do,” Makoto said. Haru bit his lip and a quiet whine escaped him. Makoto leaned forward and kissed Haru roughly, their teeth clacked together and their tongues tangled. Makoto pulled away and sat up. He shifted himself forward until he straddled Haru’s chest, the head of his cock brushed against Haru’s lips.

               Haru looked up at Makoto and looked him in the eye as his tongue darted out to lick at the head. Makoto hissed at the contact.

               “Just for that, I’m going to fuck your mouth. Do you want that, Haruka? Do you want to choke on my cock and cum?” Makoto asked. He reached down and threaded his fingers through Haru’s hair and tugged gently. Haru gasped and moaned. “Answer me, Haruka,” he said quietly.

               “Yes, please,” Haru replied. He opened his mouth and Makoto slid inside with a quiet sigh. His eyes closed rapturously. He took a moment to simply enjoy wet heat of Haru’s mouth. Haru’s tongue moved against the underside of his cock, pressing against the thick vein there. Makoto thrust further in, pushing deeper and faster each time. It wasn’t long before he was fucking Haru’s face in earnest.

               “Fuck, Haruka. Your mouth is so hot,” Makoto gasped. He thrust a little farther, his head brushing against the back of Haru’s throat. Haru moaned loudly and let his eyes slip shut. His hands gripped the sheets tightly.

               Makoto reached for his phone and with practiced ease brought up the camera function.

               “Since you enjoy taking photos of yourself so much, I figure I might as well take some myself,” Makoto said. He pointed the camera at Haru’s face and snapped a photo just when Haru opened his eyes. Makoto pulled out and wrapped a hand around his cock. “Open your mouth,” he ordered.

               Haru complied and waited for Makoto to come on his tongue. Makoto stroked himself quickly. He needed to see Haru’s tongue coated with his come, to taste it when they kissed. Makoto felt heat rush through his body and pool low in his belly. He was so close. With a few more strokes, he shot his load into Haru’s waiting mouth.

               “Don’t – don’t swallow,” he gasped out. Haru was hauled up onto his knees and Makoto kissed him. He worked Haru’s lips open and slip his tongue in for a taste. Makoto’s hands wandered down Haru’s back and squeezed his ass. His fingers brushed against the end of the vibrator and he gave it a little push. Haru keened into Makoto’s mouth. Makoto pulled away first, a string of spit and cum hung between them.

               “Makoto. Fuck me, please. I need your cock in me,” Haru pleaded. Makoto smiled and trailed kisses down Haru’s neck. He paused to bite a hickey where neck and shoulder met before continuing on. He pushed Haru back down onto the bed and continued to leave marks and bruises all over his chest and stomach. Makoto pushed Haru’s legs apart and kissed his way down a trembling thigh.

               “Soon, Haruka. But first, I want a taste,” he said. He gave the vibrator a twist and Haru writhed in pleasure. Makoto gripped it and slowly began to pull it out. With very slow, deliberate thrusts, the vibrator withdrew until it was all the way out. “You dirty little cock slut. You’re so desperate to be filled, you’d use anything, wouldn’t you?”

               “Nothing fills me up like you do,” Haru responded. His words had Makoto’s eyes widening in surprise. Even during sex, Haru was still reserved with his emotions. Makoto shifted his position so he could loop his arms around Haru’s thighs to hold them in place. He pressed his face to Haru and licked his way up from Haru’s hole to his balls. Haru moaned loudly. Makoto licked around Haru’s opening and pushed the tip in.

               “Ah – Mako – hah – to. So good,” Haru gasped. His hands released the sheets and grabbed fistfuls of Makoto’s hair. He tugged sharply. Makoto grunted in protest, but didn’t stop licking. Instead, his fingers pressed into Haru’s thighs hard enough that it was guaranteed to leave finger shaped bruises on the pale skin.

               Makoto kept up his ministrations until Haru was screaming and begging for him, “Makoto…Makoto. Oh! Oh, fuck me. Please, fuck me. Pin me down and pound me with your cock. Fill me so much that I feel it for days. Please, please, fuck me.”

               Makoto stopped and sat up. He looked down at Haru, his eyes only half-open and dark with lust. Makoto’s cock was already hard again.

               “How do you want me, Haruka? Do want me to turn you over and fuck you from behind. I’d be able to hit your sweet spot over and over again. Or do you want to lie on your back and just take my cock?” Makoto asked him.

               “Turn me over. Split me open and fuck me. Come and fuck your slut,” Haru begged. Makoto let out a growl and reached for him. In a casual show of strength, Makoto picked Haru up and flipped him over. He hauled Haru’s ass up until only Haru’s face and shoulders still rested on the bed. Makoto lined his cock up with Haru’s hole and thrust in with one smooth movement.

               “That’s right, you’re mine. Mine to play with, mine to fuck.”

               With each word, Makoto thrust into him hard enough for the bed frame to squeak. Haru let out a choked moan, as if he was trying to make as little noise as possible. Makoto stopped moving. He really needed to fuck Haru, but not if he was trying to stifle himself.

               “Why-why did you stop?” Haru asked. He craned his neck to look at Makoto.

               “I want to hear you, Haruka. I want you to scream. I want your neighbors to know just who exactly is making you scream,” Makoto said. He pulled out slowly, before thrusting back in just as slowly. Makoto leaned down and bit Haru’s ear.

               Haru whimpered as Makoto’s pace picked up again. Makoto braced his hands on Haru’s hips and drove into him mercilessly. The bed lurched and knocked against the wall. Haru’s moans increased in volume the faster Makoto fucked him.

               “Makoto! Oh, yes! Makoto, more!”

               Makoto lifted Haru up off the bed, his chest pressed to Makoto’s back. A hand looped around and pinched one of Haru’s nipples. The other hand wrapped gently gripped Haru by the chin and turned his head. Makoto kissed him deeply, never once did his rhythm falter.

               Haru clenched his muscles around Makoto just as he moved to pull out again.

               “Fuck, Haruka. Are you that desperate for me?”

               With Haru’s muscles clenched around him, Makoto simply rotated his hips. The head of his cock teased Haru’s prostrate, just barely brushing against it, not nearly enough to be satisfying. Haru relaxed and Makoto hit his sweet spot dead on. Haru screamed Makoto’s name. He reached for his cock, but Makoto grabbed his arms and held them away from Haru’s body.

               “I told you, you’re not going to touch yourself,” Makoto whispered hoarsely in Haru’s ear. He thrust a few more times, before his hips started to falter in their movements. “I’m so close, Haruka. I’m going to fill you up with my cum.”

               “Yes, yes. Fill me.”

               Makoto thrust into Haru one more time and came. He bit down on Haru’s shoulder. Makoto didn’t immediately pull out. He instead murmured in Haru’s ear.

               “You slut, my pretty little slut. Don’t think we’re done. I’m going to fuck you again and again until you’re covered in my cum. Next, I’m going to suck your cock until you cum in my mouth and have you eat it out of my mouth.”

               Makoto reached for the cock ring and swiftly removed it.

               “But first, you’re going to cum for me, right now. Cum, Haruka,” Makoto ordered.

               Haru’s back arched as his came, Makoto’s name on his lips. Haru’s cum coated his chest and stomach. Makoto ran a finger through the sticky mess and brought the finger to Haru’s lips. He slipped Makoto’s finger into his mouth and sucked it clean. Haru hummed in contentment.

               “You taste good, Makoto,” he said. Makoto lowered Haru back down onto the bed and proceeded to lick Haru’s stomach and chest clean.

               “You taste good too, Haruka,” Makoto told him. Makoto licked away the last bit of cum and sat up. “Don’t move, I’ll be right back.”

               “As if I could,” Haru grumbled. He rolled over onto his side and moaned in satisfaction. The wait had been so worth it. Their couplings always felt intense, but this was something else. Makoto slipped out of the bedroom and into the bathroom for a wash cloth. He returned and gently cleaned Haru up, wiping away the cum slowly dribbling down Haru’s thighs.

               “You’re so beautiful, Haruka. So beautiful and all for me,” Makoto spoke gently. Haru could already feel himself drifting off to sleep. He’d really hoped for another round. “Don’t worry, we still have all night. I’ll have you screaming so much, you won’t have a voice when you go back to practice.”

               “I look forward to it,” Haru mumbled in response. Makoto left the room again and came back to crawl into bed beside Haru. He lay on his back and lay Haru partially atop him, Haru’s ear pressed to his bare chest.

               “How are you feeling right now, Haru-chan?” Makoto asked him after a moment. Haru simply shifted and threw an arm over Makoto’s chest and smiled softly. “I love you too, Haru-chan.”


End file.
